hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yasuda Kei
Yasuda Kei (保田圭 ; Nombre Legal :' Kozaki Kei' 小崎圭) , es una Cantante , actriz y musico japonesa , anteriormente trabajo bajo UP-FRONT PROMOTION , en Hello! Project , Fue miembro y Sub-Lider de Morning Musume . Junto a Yaguchi Mari e Ichii Sayaka , fueron la segunda Generacion de Morning Musume , Es parte de Dream Morning Musume Biografia 1998 thumb|110px|1998 En 1998 junto a Yaguchi Mari e Ichii Sayaka fueron seleccionadas para formar parte de lathumb|71px|1999 Segunda Generacion de Morning Musume. Despues que la Segunda Generacion se incorporo , Morning Musume producio 1 Album y 3 Singles mas , hasta que Fukuda Asuka Decidio Graduarse. a Yasuda le dieron casi todas las Lineas de Fukuda , tambien ha colaborado con otros miembros de Morning Musume en proyectos especiales en sus primeros inicios , uno de estos fue cuando co-escribio y co-canto junto a Abe Natsumi la cancion "Sanpo" para un concurso de Radio 2001 Yasuda junto a Ichii Sayaka cantaron un dueto de un tema pegadizo llamado " Otome no thumb|182px|2000Shinrigaku" , para el segundo Album de Morning Musume , debido a la popularidad que tuvo , Tsunku decidio agruparla junto al miembro de la Tercera Generacion Goto Maki , en un Sub-Grupo de Morning Musume llamado : Petitmoni ( Tambien conocido como Pucchimoni) en el 2001. Su primer Single " Chokkoto Love" ha vendido mas de 1 millon de copias desde su Fecha de lanzamiento Despues de la Graduacion de Ichii Sayaka , Yasuda asumio el papel de Lider de Petitmoni y ademas se incorporo Yoshizawa Hitomi , miembro de la Cuarta Generacion . El grupo continuo produciendo 3 singles y 1 Album Despues de la Graduacion de Nakazawa Yuko , Yasuda al ser el miembro de Mayor edad se le dio el titulo junto a Iida Kaori de Co-Lider de Morning Musume 2003 Yasuda se graduo de Morning Musume a mediados del 2003 , para thumb|89px|2001concentrarse en su carrera de Actriz , al mismo tiempo que la Sexta Generacion se unia a thumb|168px|2001Morning Musume ,Tsunku Comento que solo esa vez Morning Musume tendria un total de 16 miembros .Durante el concierto de Graduacion Yasuda canto una version remixsada de rock de "Never Forget" que tambien fue la cancion de graduacion de Fukuda .Ademas como regalo especial Tsunku le regalo a Ysuda un Cd de su propia version solista de "AS FOR ONE DAY" , que era su ultimo Single con Morning Musume. Despues de Graduarse se le dio el Titulo de Lider a Iida Kaori y el de Sub-Lider a Yaguchi Mari . El liderazgo de Petitmoni se le otorgo a Yoshizawa Hitomi y se añadieron 2 miembros mas , Ogawa Makoto (miembro de la quinta Generacion de Morning Musume) y Kimura Ayaka (Lider de Coconuts Musume) y Goto Maki se retiro 2004 thumb|146px|2002 Yasuda todavia estaba dentro de Hello! Project luego de su graduacion , y ha actuado en dramas fuera de H!P . Dentro de Hello! Project ha colaborado con Nakazawa Yuko y otros artistas de H! P , Realizo 2 Albums de canciones Folk ademas de ser MC en el primer concierto en solitario de Abe Natsumi , Fue cantante de respaldo en el Single de Goto Maki : "Daite Yo Please Go On" . Ademas hasido Presentadora de los programas semanales de Morning Musume ; thumb|116px|2001-2002Hello! Morning , hasta que Ishikawa Rika tomo esta posicion .. Yasuda formo parte de H.P ALL STARS y participo en su Single ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL, formo parte de la unidad aleatoria Puripuri Pink que era una unidad que incluia a miembros de Morning Musume tanto Graduados como actuales . Durante una aparicion promocional en Utaban , Yasuda revelo que ella ha estado aprendiendo Psicologia , Como jugar al golf , tocar la flauta y que ha llebado una carrera en Teatro . 2007 El 27 de Agosto actuo junto a Kimura Ayaka en Otona no Mugicha como una de las hermanas Chigaimasu 2009 El 31 de Marzo del 2009 se graduo de Hello! Project junto al resto del Elder Club thumb|132px El 25 de Mayo , ella tomo las fotos del Photobook de las Hello! Pro Eggs que se vendieron en Junio en el Shinjin Kouen ~ Nakano Step~ concert. El 21 de Septiembre Kei tenia una cirugia para extirparle las amigdalas ,En su blog ella revelo que padecia Amigdalitis desde el momento de su Debut 2010 En septiembre se incorporo junto a 7 de sus compañeras OG de Morning Musume a Afternoon Musume.thumb|100px|2004 El 8 de septiembre de 2010, fue anunciado que Yasuda junto con Abe Natsumi y Kusumi Koharu estarian en una obra de teatro titulada Abe Naikaku. , La obra trata sobre el primer ministro y la politica 2011 El 28 de enero se anuncio que Yasuda Kei era parte del grupo de Miembros OG de thumb|130px|2005Morning Musume : Dream Morning Musume y que su primer album " Dreams 1" saldria a la venta el 2o de Abril El 11 de Abril se enuncio que Yasuda Kei junto a Nakazawa Yuko y Yaguchi Mari harian shows en una cena de espectaculos en Osaka y Tokio 2012 Ella junto a Natsuyaki Miyabi y Sudo Maasa de Berryz Kobo , actuarian en una obra titulada B.B ~ bumpy buddy~ ''' 2013 El 15 de Febrero en el canal de UF LICKS en su primer episodio fue MC junto a Tasaki thumb|120px|2006Asahi , al final revelo que ella asistiria a Forest for Rest ~ ''Satoyama e Ikou ''~ ''SATOYAMA movement in Yokohama e, 2 y el 3 de Marzo . El 2 de Mayo se anuncio que se iba a casar con Kozaki Yoichithumb|138px|2007 El 29 de Mayo Yasuda y Kozaki registraron su matrimonio Perfil *'Nombre de Nacimiento ' : Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *'Nombre Legal:' Kozaki Kei (小崎圭) *'Fecha de Casamiento :' 29 de mayo del2012 *'Apodo''' : Kei-chan, Kemeko, "Aunty", Yasuda-daimyoujin)thumb|132px|2008 *'Fecha de nacimiento' : 06 de diciembre de 1980 (32 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento' : Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Tipo de sangre' : A *'Altura' : 158,5 cm *'Signo del Zodiaco occidental:' Sagitario *'Signo del Zodiaco del este:' Mono *'Situacion en Hello! Project :' **03/05/1998: Miembro **05/05/2003: Graduada Morning Musume **31/03/2009: Graduada de Hello! Project *'Años en Morning Musume:' 5 años *'Medidas' : 30,26,35 *'Puntos fuertes ' : Voz, humor *'Aficiones' : Disfrutar de películas, dibujar, organizar fotos / fotografía y kanji thumb|117px|2009 *'Habilidades especiales' : Tocar el órgano electrónico, flauta y saxofón *'Colores favoritos' : Rojo, rosa *'Flores favoritas' : rosas, girasoles margaritas *'Estaciones favoritas' : verano le porque me gusta el mar y las fiestas *'Comida favorita' : Yakiniku, , kimchee, nattou / soba, chocolate *'Comida que no le gusta ' : chalotes, leche, pastel de queso *'Peliculas favoritas' : Pulp Fiction, Los ángeles de Charlie, La lista de Schindler, etc *'Palabras favoritas' : Sigo mi camino, el amorthumb|137px|2010 *'Canción favorita' : Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana *''' canción infantil Favorita ' : "Zapatos Rojos" *'Parte favorita de Japón''' : Tokyo *'Juego que jugaba cuando niña' : Red Rover. *'Personas que admira de Japon' : Mi madre, porque ella es una buena madre, espero ser como ella cuando me convierta en madre algún día *'Imagen de Japón' : A puro uno (es decir, la comida japonesa, kimonos, ect) *'La mejor parte de estar en Morning Musume' : Tuve la oportunidad de dar lo mejor de muchas maneras y conocer a muchas personas *'Si nunca hubiera sido parte de Morning Musume' : Yo estaría casada thumb|120px|2011 (te casas rápido en el país) *'Mensaje al mundo' : Reducir el tráfico! (Sobre todo en Tokio) *'Grupo de Hello! Project :' **Morning Musume (1998-2003) *'Subgrupo:thumb|134px|2012' **Petitmoni (1999-2002) *'Unidades de Concierto:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Elder Club (2006-2009) *'Unidades aleatorias:' *Kiiro 5 (2000) *10-nin Matsuri (2001) *Odoru 11 (2002) *H.P ALL STARS (2004) *Puripuri Pink (2005) *'Unidades actuales:' **Afternoon Musume (2010 -) **Dream Morning Musume (2011 -) **M-Line (2009-Presente)thumb|162px|2013 , Satoyama Movement Singles Participados en : Morning Musume (17) *02 - Summer Night Town *03- Daite HOLD ON ME ! *04 - Memory Seishun no Hikari *05 - Manatsu no Kousen *06 - Furusato *07 - LOVE Machine *08 - Koi no Dance Site *09 - Happy Summer Wedding *10- I WISHthumb|172px|2013 *11 - Renai Revolution 21 *12 - The☆Peace *13 - Mr. Moonlight ~ ''Ai no Big Band~'' *14 - Souda! We're ALIVE *15 - Do it! Now *16 - Koko ni Iruzee! *17 - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *18 - AS FOR ONE DAY Petitmoni (Puchimoni) *Chokkoto LOVE *Seishun Jidai 1.2.3 !/Bicycle Daiseikou! *BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *Pittari Shitai X'mas! Kiiro 5 *Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo H.P ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL ! Puripuri Pink *Hitoshizeru Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Canciones en Solitario Uta Doki! *''Ihoujin'' (Strange) *''Ai no memory'' *''Tentou Mushi No Samba'' *''Oyoge! Taiyakikun'' *''Aijin'' *''Anata'' *''Tori no Uta'' *''Sayonara no Mukou Gawa'' *''Mirai Yosouzu II'' *''Joukyou Monogatari'' *''Kazarijanai no yo Namida wa'' *''Manatsu no Dekigoto'' (acompañada por Hirayama Miki) *''Goodbye My Love'' (acompañada por Hirayama Miki) *''Young Man'' (con Yaguchi Mari) *''Genki wo Dashite'' (con Yaguchi Mari) *''Moshimo Piano ga Hiketanara'' (acompañada por Takayama Gen) *''Tabi no Yado'' (Acompañada por Takayama Gen) *''Imouto'' (acompañada porTakayama Gen) *''Shiretoko Ryojou'' (acompañada por Inaba Akira) *''Wakarete Mo Suki Na Hito'' (Encore) (acompañada por Horiuchi Takao) *''Fushigi na Peach Pie'' (con Abe Natsumi) *''Ano Subarashii Ai wo Mou Ichido'' (con Goto Maki y acompañada por Sugita Jirou) *''Shirube Nai Tabi'' (acompañada por Inaba Akira) Hello! Days Vol. 6 *The Rose Vol.12 ( Kemeko no Heya) *''Senkou Hanabi'' *''Kingyo Hanabi'' (con Yaguchi Mari ) Otras *''Never Forget'' *''Best Friend'' *''Sanpo'' (Con Abe Natsumi) *''Cutey Honey'' Canciones en Grupo *'27/03/2002 : '''Hajimete no Rock Concert (con Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, y Ogawa Makoto *'26/03/2003 :' YES! POCKY GIRL (con POCKY GIRLS) * '''26/03/2003 :' "Sugoku Suki na no ni…ne" (con Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, y Yoshizawa Hitomi) * 20/04/2011 : 'Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Morning Musume cover; with Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, y Ogawa Makoto) *'20/04/2011 : Morning Coffee (Version de Dream Morning Musume 2011.) ( Cover de Morning Musume ; con Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, y Yaguchi Mari) * 20/04/2011 : SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (cover de Morning Musume ; con Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, y Yaguchi Mari) Trabajos Peliculas *'1998': Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) *'2000': Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *'2002': Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *'2003': Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) Dramas de Television *'2004: ' Tokio-chichi he no Dengon (トキオ 父への伝言) *'2005:' Nijyuushi no Hitomi (二十四の瞳) *'2007:' Sousa Ikka - Ken atari han, Takako no manako (捜査一課･見当たり班　鷹子の眼) *'2012 :' Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *'2004 : '''Rashomon ~Onnatachi no Maboroshi~ (羅生門～女たちのまぼろし～) *'2006 :' Natsu no Yoru no Yume (夏ノ夜ノ夢; Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream") *'2006 :' Otona no Mugicha Dai kyu hai me Kouen "Nemurenaito" (大人の麦茶第九杯目公演「ネムレナイト」) *'2006 :MAMA LOVES mambo IV *'2010 :'Life is SHOWTIME! (人生はショータイム！) *'''2010 : Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *'2012 :' B・B~bumpy buddy~ Radio *'2000-2003 :' Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) Internet *2013 : UF LICKS Publicaciones Libro de Fotos Solathumb|left|100px *'02/03/2002' : Kei En Grupo *'1999 :' Morning Musume 2 Shuu (モーニング娘。2集) *'2000 ': Hamilton Island *'2001 :' Petitmoni Photo Book(プッチモニ Photo Book) *'2002:' Chain! Chain! Chain! Morning Musume *'2002 :' Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook (モーニング娘。ゴナゴト フォトブック) *'2003:' Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial PHOTO BOOK(モーニング娘。5周年記念メモリアルPHOTO BOOK) Curiosidades *Yasuda es experta en varios instrumentos musicales como es saxofón y el piano *Ella ha hecho varios apariciones en television y en concierto acompañandose a si misma o a otros *Yasuda asistio a Kimitsu Shogyo (Commercial) High School en la ciudad de Futtsu pero la abandono para seguir sus sueños en la industria del entretenimiento *Trabajo en un Mc Donalds en su ciudad natal hasta 1998 *Ella es la tercer miembro mas grande de Morning Musume en unirse despues de su fromacion y la mas grande en unirse en circunstancias normales( Fujimoto Miki de la sexta generación se añadió a Morning Musume después de fallar la audición de la cuarta generación y fue traída de vuelta como solista antes de ser añadida a Morning Musume , y la miembro de la Octava Generacion JunJun se añadió después de una audición que ni siquiera se conocia por los miembros del propio grupo. ) *Ella fue conocida como la "abuela" de Morning Musume, y es el blanco frecuente de las bromas de presentadores de televisión y otros miembros. *Es la mejor amiga de Yaguchi Mari *En utaban se hizo una Muñeca Youkai de Yasuda *Es la tercer miembro de Morning Musume en solo graduarse de Morning Musume y no de Hello! Project ( la primera fue Nakazawa Yuko y la segunda Goto Maki) *Aparece en el Drama de Tv Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen y junto a Iida Kaori son las hermanas del Diablo *Ella fue la unica Sub-Lider que nunca se convirtio en Lider *Ella es el ultimo miembro de la Segunda Generacion de Morning Musume en casarse Titulos Honorificos *Sub Lider de Morning Musume ( 16 de Abril del 2001 - 5 de Mayo del 2003) *Miembro mas grande de Morning Musume ( Precedida por Nakazawa Yuko )(16 de Abril del 2201 - 5 de mayo del 2003) Categoría:Morning Musume Categoría:Sub-Lider de Morning Musume Categoría:Dream Morning Musume Categoría:Odoru 11 Categoría:Elder Club Categoría:Kiiro 5 Categoría:10-nin Matsuri Categoría:H.P . All Stars Categoría:Puripuri Pink Categoría:M-line Categoría:Afternoon Musume Categoría:Lider de Petitmoni Categoría:Petitmoni Categoría:POCKY GIRLS Categoría:Co-Lider de Morning Musume Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Showa Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Nacidos en 1980 Categoría:Nacidos en diciembre en:Yasuda Kei fr:Yasuda Kei